xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Critical hit
A critical hit is a gameplay mechanic in XCOM: Enemy Unknown and ''XCOM 2''. Overview When firing most weapons, units have a chance to inflict additional damage (about +50% in XC1) upon their opponent with a critical hit. A unit's Critical Hit Damage and Critical Hit Chance stats are partially composed of base stats added by the weapon being used, but may vary from encounter to encounter due to many factors established by both the shooter and the target. These include both parties' pertinent traits, abilities, status effects, gene mods, equipment & upgrades, as well as the positioning of the units. Catching a target out of cover (referred to as "Enemy Exposed" in XC1), or flanking from an unprotected side, increases the chance of a critical hit by 50% in XC1, or 40% in XC2. Hit Chance The critical percent displayed in-game indicates the chance of a successful hit being critical, not the chance of landing a critical hit against the opponent. To determine the latter, multiply the displayed chance to hit by the critical percentage. For example, if you have a 88% chance to hit the target, and a 25% critical chance, the percent outcomes are: *Chance of critical hit: 88% × 25% = 22% *Chance of regular hit: 88% - 22% = 66% *Chance of miss: 100% - 22% - 66% = 12% Also note that while Aim and Defense modify the chance of a hit, they are not directly related to Critical Hit Chance or Critical Hit Damage stats. Weapons Most weapons, excluding rocket launchers and grenades, are capable of inflicting a critical hit. Of all the primary weapon types, sniper rifles have the highest base chance to inflict a critical hit throughout the game, increasing by +5% critical chance with each technology level. Heavy's LMGs have the lowest critical chance, remaining at zero from conventional weapon through to plasma. The Laser Pistol is the only secondary weapon that has a base chance to critically hit. Source: Tactical Info, XCOM: Enemy Within Bonuses and Perks Beyond weapons and troop positioning, there are a substantial number of ways to increase one's chance of avoiding a critical hit, inflicting a critical hit, and critical hit damage. Basic Abilities and Traits Note: Although they have a similar name and purpose, the civilian ability Head Down is not the same as Hunker Down. Head Down does not provide immunity to critical hits. Class Abilities The Heavy class is the only soldier class that does not have a class ability involving critical hits. The only critical hit perks available to Heavies are ones available to all (non-MEC) classes, such as Reaper Rounds and Gene Mods. A Heavy that becomes a MEC Trooper gets a critical hit defense ability, Body Shield. Equipment Abilities Gene Mods Foundry Upgrades Miscellaneous Second Wave A few Second Wave options affect the characteristics of critical hits. * Absolutely Critical increases the "Enemy Exposed" and "Flanking" bonuses from +50% to +100% critical chance, while modifying the Hardened trait from -60% to -100% critical chance to compensate for units that cannot take cover. While this option makes flanking or being out of cover more dangerous, it also means that there is a net 10% increase to critically hit a Hardened unit. * Damage Roulette alters the calculation of the damage dealt by a critical hit. The bonus damage is the weapon's base damage, added to the randomized damage of the hit (between 1 and 150% of the base damage). As such, going for critical hits is one way to deal consistent damage.Category:Game Mechanics (XCOM: Enemy Unknown)